kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Pauloball
Republic of Pauloball |nativename = República de Paulobola (Portuguese) República de Paulobola (Spanish) Repebúlica ele Pãulobōla (Paulistano) |founded = February 15, 2019 |image = Paulo.png |caption = HUE!/HUA! |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Stronk, and Cool, but pretty aggressive sometimes |type = Latin America |language = Portuguese Paulistano Spanish (minority) |capital = Sao Pauloball |religion = Catholic (dominant) Christianity Atheism |friends = Sonoran Republicball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball United Malaysian Confederationball NPTOball |enemies = New Uruguayball DPP |likes = Football (MY LIFE!), HUE HUEing/HUA HUAing, Richness, Internet |hates = Poverty, Losing at football, being anschlussed, rebels |intospace = No |bork = HUE HUE, HUA HUA, Bolacha Bolacha |predecessor = São Pauloball Paranáball Santa Catarinaball Rio Grande do Sulball |affiliation = NPTOball (major ally)|notes = HUE! HUE! HUE! HUE! HUE! HUE! HUE! HUE! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA!}} Republic of Pauloball or simply Pauloball was a countryball located in South America. It occupies the former Brazilian states of Sao Paulo, Parana, Santa Catarina, and Rio Grande do Sul. It has a population of 74.816 million inhabitants. His current president was Luis Cardoso Barbosa, and he actually made his own language: Paulistano. This language is nearly similar to Portuguese, but there are letters like: Ā, Ć, Ḉ, Ē, Ī, Ñ, Ō, Ś, Ū which should be considered a dialect rather than a language. He uses the Paulistano Real as the currency and he drives on the right side of the road. His capital was Sao Pauloball, home to literally more than fourth of his population. History After the New Year Connections Collapse, the southern part of Brazil has left become anarchy, during the anarchy eras. Luis Cardoso Barbosa came up with an idea on reestablishing Brazil but only get to stabilized the southern part of Brazil because the northern part is hard to stabilized. Few days before the establishment of Paulo, Luis Cardoso Barbosa and many people came up with the idea of making a new currency, stamps, zip code, internet code, language, television stations, and many more to start a new fresh country, and thus, the Republic of Paulo was born in a few days. Later, the rebels known as DPP (Defendōres dae Pyalīa dei Pãulistano), also known as Paulistano Beach Defenders, tries to take down the main government and might replaced it with dictatorship, but failed every time they tried to do so but New Uruguayball helped him. Now, New Uruguayball wants to anschluss him for resources to value its citizens. Because of this, the Uruguayan Invasion of Paulo happened. He recently tries to go to space, but he needs for investments and satellite blueprint for this one. Relations Friends * Sonoran Republicball - Continental friends! Let's improve our relations better! Thanks for trying to help me win a war against angry dictator guy. Really appreciate it! * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - My South Asian ally. * United Malaysian Confederationball - Southeast Asian friend. * NPTOball - Major non-NPTO ally. Thanks for supporting me! Enemies * New Uruguayball - '''HILHÓ ELE PŪTA!!! YUO WILL NEVER ANSCHLUSS ME! I OF STRONK! REMOVE JAFET! REMOVE MARCIAL! REMOVE GILBERTO! REMOVE DICTATORSHIP!!! I WILL WIN THE WAR!!! HUE HUA HUE HUA!!! '''and also, accept your outcome! When your resources are shitty then of acceptings it plox! * DPPball - Stop rebelling against my government! Remove Celso! I'll imprison him! HUE HUA HUE HUA!!! Gallery PauloComic.png Category:Countryballs Category:South America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Cannot into space Category:Federal Category:Presidential Category:Constitutional Category:Republic Category:Latin America Category:Paulistano Speaking Countryball Category:American Category:Red Green Yellow Black White Category:Republic of Pauloball Category:Characters Category:Americas Category:America Category:Major non-NPTO allies Category:Latin Category:Romance